


Deadeye (Or, at least that's what it used to be called)

by Kayoi1234



Series: Slipstream Universe [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, McCree Jack and Tracer are dead, Reincarnation, and also an excuse to write Snipe and McCree in the same room, part of the Slipstream verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: His quirk is called Homing. The power to change the trajectory of his bullets.(Sometimes, when he uses his quirk, there’s an itch in his right eye, a voice that whispers “Now, that’s called ‘Deadeye’. I feel like you know what you’re going to do next.”)Snipe and McCree. McCree and Snipe.They’re just two cowboys aiming to make the world better.(Two men that are heroes with a steady hand)





	Deadeye (Or, at least that's what it used to be called)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Overwatch or My Hero Academia  
> You guys should of known that I would do this.  
> I also low key hate this because it's disgusting.

When Jesse McCree falls down dead in a blaze of glory and fire, he wakes up again, but he really isn’t Jesse McCree anymore.  

He’s the man known as Shaun Hosoo, the son of an American father and a Japanese mother, who grows into the hero called Snipe.

His quirk is called Homing. The power to change the trajectory of his bullets. 

(Sometimes, when he uses his quirk, there’s an itch in his right eye, a voice that whispers “Now, that’s called ‘Deadeye’. I feel like you know what you’re going to do next.”)

-LINE BREAK-

When Shaun meets Izuku for the first time, there’s a moment of silence before Shaun tips his hat at the green haired boy and says “Well, howdy there.”

(Jesse grins, cigar lit and hat tipped, before going “Well, Hey there Tracer.”)

Izuku grins, before waving and yelling “Hiya!”

(Jesse thinks he can hear Lena laughing, something about spaghetti westerns.)

-LINE BREAK-

When Villains are attacking the USJ, Shaun can’t help but worry for the green haired boy that said “Hiya” to him.

(Jesse worries for Lena. He hopes that his pseudo younger sister is okay.)

When he arrives at the scene, it is Snipe that raises the gun and aims perfectly.

(It is McCree that activates Deadeye.)

It is Snipe that sends bullets through Shirigaki’s hands and knees.

(It is McCree that makes sure that none of the bullets make their way though a person’s skull.)

(Snipe doesn’t need blood on his hands. He’s not part of Deadlock or Blackwatch. He’s a hero, not a man who worked in the shadows.)

-LINE BREAK-

When he hears about Izuku’s hero name being Slipstream, he’s smiling underneath his mask, because the name turns a tragedy into a hope.

When he hears that the boy is interning at Overwatch, there’s a memory that he’s never experienced that surfaces from the depths of his mind.

(Jesse McCree remembers it though. It’s the day he’s inducted into Blackwatch before everything went sour.)

-LINE BREAK-

He overhears Izuku asking a friend if they want to go for a “Cheeky Nandos” after school. Most of his friends ask what a “Cheeky Nandos” even was.

He stops, just overhear what their saying.

(Jesse McCree stops too, because he never really learnt what it meant, despite Lena’s and Jamison’s best efforts.)

He hears Izuku take a breath, before saying “ Well, it’s kind of hard to explain, like one day you’ll be out with your mates having a look in JD and you might fancy curry club at the ‘Spoons but your lad Calum who’s an absolute ledge and the Archbishop of Banterbury will be like ‘Mates, let’s have a Cheeky Nandos instead’ and you’ll think ‘Tops. Let’s smash it.’”

Shaun hears a swear, followed by one of the students going “And what the _hell_ does that mean?”

(Jesse McCree is laughing.)

-LINE BREAK-

Shaun meets Akihide on a Thursday.

They only talk quietly, Akihide talking about his hero work and Shaun stating his opinions on Japanese Candy.

(Jesse McCree is talking to someone, and there’s a faint voice, run rough and dry, that says “Gabriel would be proud, you know?”)

-LINE BREAK-

Shaun still holds his gun steady in the end, right eye itchy and the feel of the sun at high noon beating on his hack.

He whispers “It’s High Noon.” Before firing at the villain.

(In the back of his mind, he can hear Jesse McCree saying “So you think you’re faster than a bullet Genji?”

There is a reply that is said a few minutes later, something among the lines of “Why don’t we find out?”)

 

 


End file.
